haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Imagination
is the first opening theme of the first season of the Haikyū!! series. It was performed by SPYAIR. Summary Animated version The opening animation starts by zooming in to the Karasuno High's gymnasium where the men's volleyball club practices. Two hands each get a pair of gym shoes. Hinata puts on his left kneepad. Hinata and Kageyama raise their heads. Inside the gymnasium, Hinata and Kageyama do a dive receive. Sawamura, Sugawara and Tanaka approach the gymnasium. Sawamura looks on with a confident face. Sugawara in his regular school uniform holds up a volleyball in his left hand. A fired up Tanaka looks up above. Tsukishima looks to his left. Nishinoya, in his black gakuran uniform, stands at the entrance of the gymnasium with his right hand in "okay" sign. An abashed-looking Azumane scratches his left temple with his point finger. Yamaguchi looks to his right. Kageyama drinks a juice with a menacing look. Hinata smiles while holding a manju bun. Different hands join together. Sawamura leads the team's cheer. Sawamura receives. Sugawara tosses. Tanaka spikes. Tsukishima blocks. Nishinoya digs. Yamaguchi receives. Azumane spikes. Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita attempt to save the ball. Coach Ukai tosses a ball. Kageyama does a jump serve. Hinata ties his right shoe's lace and stands to drink. Hinata runs to his awaiting teammates. Shimuzu holds a timer, while Takeda-sensei stands at her right. Hinata runs for Kageyama's toss and does a quick. The two rejoice after the ball bounces off the court successfully. The Small Giant, with his back on the screen, stands in a court in his volleyball jersey uniform. Hinata, wearing a similar uniform with the same number, stands in his team's gymnasium court, before running towards the net and jumps. The last shot shows the whole volleyball team with Coach Ukai, Shimuzu, and Takeda-sensei. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kei Tsukishima * Yū Nishinoya * Asahi Azumane * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita * Chikara Ennoshita * Keishin Ukai * Kiyoko Shimizu * Ittetsu Takeda * Small Giant Lyrics Imagination Lyrics T.V Size Ver. Rōmaji= Yureru kagerou suberidasu ase Hibikiau koe tatakiau kata Aketa mado kara sora ni tazuneta Oretachi kono natsu dou nandai ne Mr. Future Come on come on come on Wazuka demo chansu Come on come on come on Tsunaide Itsudatte dare datte soko ni tachitakute Machigatte iradatte mogakitsuzukete Never give up kono mama owaritaku wa nai Kono imagination wo kakaete ore wa iku yo Butsukatte korogatte tsuyoku naritakute Ijihatte tachiagatte kurikaesu kedo Never give up kono mama hashirasetekure yo Kono imagination no saki he to ore wa iku yo Oh Oh |-| Kanji= 揺れる陽炎　すべり出す汗 響きあう声　叩きあう肩 開けた窓から　空に尋ねた 俺たち　この夏　どうなんだい　ねえ、Mr.Future? Come on Come on Come on わずかでもチャンス Come on Come on Come on 繋いで いつだって　誰だって　そこに立ちたくって 間違って　イラだって　もがき続けて Never give up　このまま　終わりたくはない このイマジナーションをかかえて　俺は行くよ Oh Oh ぶつかって　転がって　強くなりたくって 意地張って　立ち上がって　繰り返すけど Never give up　このまま　走らせてくれよ このイマジネーションの先へと　俺は行くよ Oh Oh |-| English= The heat haze sways, our sweat is dripping, voices are echoing, shoulders are bumping; Through the open window I looked at the sky Hey Mr. Future, what should we do this summer? Oh come on, come on, come on even if it's small, there's a chance Oh come on, come on, come on let's join Oh There's always someone that wants to stand up against even if it's wrong, even if it's irritating, he keeps pushing Never give up, I don't wanna let it end like this With this imagination I'll go Oh oh Bumping, tumbling, I want to be stronger I obstinately get up and fall all over again but I Never give up. Let me run like this toward the horizon of this imagination I'm setting off Oh oh Full Size Ver. Rōmaji= Yureru kagerou suberidasu ase Hibikiau koe tatakiau katta Aketa mado kara sora ni tazuneta Oretachi kono natsu dounandai nee, Mr. Future? Come on Come on Come on Wazuka demo CHANCE Come on Come on Come on Tsunaide Itsudatte daredatte soko ni tachitakutte Machigatte iradatte mogaki tsudzukete Never give up kono mama owaritaku wa nai Kono IMAGINATION o kakaete ore wa iku yo Oh Oh Kyoukasho ni aru kotae yori motto Buttonda kandou o hoshigatteita Komi agete kuru guwaatte nani ka ga Ano koro, shinjireru subete datta Mr.Future Hello Hello Hello Kikoeterukai? Hello Hello Hello ANSWER Butsukatte korogatte tsuyoku naritakute Ijihatte tachiagatte kurikaesu kedo Never give up kono mama hashirasete kureyo Kono IMAGINATION no saki e to ore wa ikuyo Oh Oh Maketa toki kara Tsugi wa hajimattenda Ima wa nigaku shibui aji demo Baby Itsuka kitto Itsudatte daredatte soko ni tachitakutte Machigatte iratatte mogaki tsudzukete Never give up kono mama owari taku wa nai Kono IMAGINATION o kakaete ore wa ikuyo Oh Oh Ah ore wa ikuyo Oh Oh |-| Kanji= 揺れる陽炎　すべり出す汗 響きあう声　叩きあう肩 開けた窓から　空に尋ねた 俺たち　この夏　どうなんだい　ねえ、Mr.Future? Come on Come on Come on わずかでもチャンス Come on Come on Come on 繋いで いつだって　誰だって　そこに立ちたくって 間違って　イラだって　もがき続けて Never give up　このまま　終わりたくはない このイマジナーションをかかえて　俺は行くよ Oh Oh 教科書にある　答えより　もっと ぶっ飛んだ　感動を　ほしがっていた こみ上げてくる　グワァーってなにかが あの頃、　信じれる　全てだった　Mr.Future Hello Hello Hello 聞こえてるかい？ Hello Hello Hello アンサー ぶつかって　転がって　強くなりたくって 意地張って　立ち上がって　繰り返すけど Never give up　このまま　走らせてくれよ このイマジネーションの先へと　俺は行くよ Oh Oh 負けたときから 次は始まってんだ いまは苦く渋い味でも　Baby いつかきっと いつだって　誰だって　そこに立ちたくって 間違って　イラ立って　もがき続けて Never give up　このまま　終わりたくはない このイマジネーションをかかえて　俺は行くよ Oh Oh Ah 俺は行くよ Oh Oh |-| English= The heat haze sways, our sweat is dripping, voices are echoing, shoulders are bumping; Through the open window I looked at the sky Hey Mr. Future, what should we do this summer? Oh come on, come on, come on even if it's small, there's a chance Oh come on, come on, come on let's join Oh There's always someone that wants to stand up against even if it's wrong, even if it's irritating, he keeps pushing Never give up, I don't wanna let it end like this With this imagination I'll go Oh oh More than answers from a textbook, I wanted something that'll make me jump in excitement Something moved my heart like "Wow" and at that time I believed in it, it was my everything Mr. future Oh hello, hello, hello can you hear me? Oh hello, hello, hello answer me Oh Bumping, tumbling, I want to be stronger I obstinately get up and fall all over again but I Never give up. Let me run like this toward the horizon of this imagination I'm setting off Oh oh Since the moment we lost, the "next time" began Right now it's a bitter taste but baby, someday surely There's always someone that wants to stand up against even if it's wrong, even if it's irritating, he keeps pushing Never give up, I don't wanna let it end like this With this imagination I'll go Oh oh Ah, I'm heading out oh oh Trivia Other References }} Navigation Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Opening theme